


A Single Hand

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, So beware, they have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Aida has way too many feelings, but she has someone with her to help
Relationships: AIDA/Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A Single Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day #11, and this was was strongly influenced by Lou's Rainaida moodboard. Hope you don't mind that I borrowed your ship.

Terror rolls through her body, paralyzing her with fear. She trembles, trying to get a hold on the emotions that threaten to tear her apart. How do humans stand this?

A single hand on her arm calms her. She looks up to see Raina.

Raina, who understands so much about what Aida is going through. Raina, who is also not quite human. Raina who found her and promised to care for her.

Aida and Raina were never meant to be, in multiple ways. They were though. They were surviving. They were loving.

They were going to rule the world together.


End file.
